Silent Night
by JaneIsles
Summary: Jane thinks that no one should be alone on Christmas Eve and visits Maura RIZZLES FLUFF


**A/N: Don't hate me, I know I'm early with that stuff but it's been bugging me since months and I saw Christmas chocolate at the supermarket already so... there ya go! Oh, it's a mixture of the books and the show, just sayin'!**

* * *

><p>She looked out of the window into the dead black night; sheltered from the piercing cold. It was a clear night and the bright light of the moon made the thick snow glisten like a thousand white crystals under the stars. She couldn't recall the last time she actually had time to enjoy the stunning beauty of pure white snow. She hadn't taken much notice when she walked up the icy path through her house and all she could think of was escaping the biting cold creeping through her clothes; it had started to snow again and she could see colorful christmas lights at the far end of the street.<p>

She stepped away from the window; a glass of red wine in her hand. She hadn't even noticed the time passing by with everything that had been happening. She was so busy that December came out of nowhere and before she actually had a chance to care, it was Christmas.

She remembered Christmas at home when she was a little girl. She had always loved it, the colorful lights and the beautiful decorations. The huge Christmas tree and the smell of cookies that she had made with her nanny. She closed her eyes and still smelled them, a sad smile crossing her face. And she had loved the gifts; it wasn't until she was older that she had realized that something was missing. Why should things have been different around Christmas? It had all been about the reputation, always the reputation. There wasn't much love around but many many gifts; it took some time to realize that they were supposed to be a pitiful substitutes for the lack of love and warmth. Her parents had always been busy and that had never changed. She was always dreading the Holidays since she'd moved out. There hadn't been much to look forward to and she'd always loved to keep herself busy.

Though tonight it was different. Again, she had ignored Christmas until the very end. It wasn't that she didn't like it, she just hated the sadness and the emptiness that came along with it. She was living on her own and there was no one to share Christmas with. Maura sipped her wine in silence and looked around the room; there was nothing festive but a few candles around and she loved the semi-darkness and the soft candlelight. It had a soothing effect and it helped her forget about everything else. She didn't have much friends in Boston though there was one woman she'd become pretty fond of by now. She'd always gotten along well with Jane and the detective had been the first one to welcome her seriously and their friendship had developed quickly and every now and then Maura thought that there was more but the detective had always been pretty keen on hiding her emotions so she was still a mystery to the doctor.

Maura walked across the room and sat down by the piano; placing her glass of wine on top of it. She sighed and looked at the keys; closing her eyes. She lost count of how many night she'd spent there; playing the piano to an empty house with too many glasses of wine. The sadness slowly returned and she took a deep breath. How many times had she played the piano, filling the empty rooms with music and wished there was someone who'd been listening to her. Someone who'd be waiting for her when she came home after work. Someone who'd still be there when she'd crawl into bed after a long night at a crime scene. Though she had tried really hard since she walked into the house, she was aware of the pressure on her chest and the sadness that started to fill every inch on her body. She felt terribly lonely and the fact that it was Christmas made it even worse. It was the truth and denying it wouldn't make it better.

She reached for her glass and emptied it before she started to play a soft tune without giving it much of a thought. She refused to give in when she felt tears burning in her eyes; she hated being so emotional so she tried to think of something else.

The first thing that came to her mind was Jane and she wasn't even surprised. She'd been attracted to her from the first moment they met; she made her feel nervous and it sometimes felt hard to concentrate when she was around. It had taken a while since she's finally admitted that she was attracted to her and sometimes she thought that Jane was flirting with her. She enjoyed every single time but then again she was pretty withdrawn concerning her feelings and Maura couldn't tell whether she was just playing with her or if she was serious. She imagined Jane sitting with her noisy family at this moment, the one that constantly seemed to drive her crazy, and she felt a slight hint of envy for what she had. Though she complained about her family a lot, Maura knew she loved them just as much and she certainly wouldn't be home alone at Christmas while her family was busy somewhere in the world and didn't bother much with dropping by or even calling. To be honest, Maura didn't want her mother to be around any longer. There was a time in which she'd wished that she would just show up but that feeling had passed long ago. Maura had never gone home either; she never felt like being at home there after leaving it behind.

And still, it didn't ease the loneliness she felt deep inside and the thought that another year and another Christmas Eve would pass without anything to look back to. Without having made unforgettable memories; as simple as they may seem.

She got up to get herself another glass of wine and felt the alcohol working in her blood already. She laid a hand on her forehead and took a deep breath; she knew it would've been smarter to have something to eat before starting on the alcohol but she might as well go to bed after finishing the next glass. She walked back to the piano but before she had a chance to sit down, she heard someone knock at her door. At first she decided to ignore it because she couldn't imagine it might be anyone she knew but then curiosity took over and she opened the door.

As soon as she did, the piercing cold hit her like a slap in the face and it immediately sent a shiver down her spine.

A smile crossed her face and she laid her arms around herself to protect herself from the cold.

"Hey," Jane said softly with her low voice, her hands in the pockets of her coat; her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail and her face was flushed from the cold.

"Can I come in?" she asked after a few seconds and smiled.

"Yes... of course," Maura said and stepped aside to let her in. She watched Jane taking of her scarf and her coat; still surprise by the visit.

"What are you doing here?" she asked calmly. "I thought you were... with your family."

"I was," Jane said and looked around the neatly tidied living room and the piano at the other side. There was nothing that might indicate it's Christmas time; except the candles and Jane thought it was absolutely beautiful. She'd never been a friend of all the decorations and that fuzz.

"But I'm sure they won't even notice I'm gone," she said and laughed.

"You want a glass of wine?" Maura asked.

"I'd love to," she said and Jane walked into the living room while Maura got her a glass. "It's beautiful," she said softly and meant it.

It was a welcome change to the loud and noisy time she had spent at her parent's house with all the decorations and the constant feeling of sensory overload and as soon as you walk into the door. It was quiet and peaceful here and she'd only been too happy to escape and to actually have a reason for it this time.

She knew Maura didn't have much friends here and she couldn't bear the thought of her being all alone on such a night. It didn't feel right and she liked the opportunity of being all alone with her. She'd been looking for a chance for a while but it never seemed right. She'd been fascinated by the doctor ever since. By her intelligence – though she sometimes talked too much stuff Jane didn't understand – and her stunning appearance. There was something about her that fascinated Jane and after a while she had to admit that the fascination had turned into more. She wanted to be with Maura; she wanted to spend time with her and she needed to know if she felt the same. She'd been flirting but sometimes Jane couldn't tell the difference between obvious flirtation and simply being friendly.

"It's beautiful," she said and looked around the room when Maura handed her a glass of wine.

"You kidding me?" she asked and raised an eyebrow at the woman who was just a little taller then she was.

"No," she said and laughed. "I mean it."

"There's nothing about Christmas whatsoever..."

"You should so my parents house," Jane said and Maura laughed. She only had a slight imagination of the things that might be happening there. She walked to the piano and sat down; Jane followed her.

"Why are you here?" Maura asked again and looked at her; she looked even more beautiful in the semi-darkness with nothing but the soft candlelight reflecting on her skin.

"No one should be alone on Christmas Eve," Jane said softly and Maura avoided her gaze for a moment. She was deeply touched by that which was something that didn't go to well with being tipsy and emotionally churned up inside. "And I wanted to see you," Jane said softly and Maura was left speechless.

She got up again because she felt like she needed something to do. "I'll get you some more wine," Maura said and cleared her throat. She felt a little light-headed and her desire to be with Jane just became a lot stronger but she knew it might not be the right thing. She put the glasses on the kitchen island and reached out for the bottle when she heard the melody of _Silent Night_ being softly played on the piano. She paused and put the bottle down, listening with closed eyes. She didn't know why but she'd never expected to be Jane one who knew how to play the piano, she was surprised and she knew there were many things she still didn't know.

She took a deep breath and felt tears falling down her cheeks.

_For God's sake; get a grip on yourself!_

She wiped them away with the sleeve of her shirt and filled up their glasses and walked back to Jane.

"Thank you," she said when Maura put the glass on top of the piano while she kept playing. The blonde kept listening and watching her, obviously touched by the song. Jane finished it and got up, standing right in front of Maura.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered and wiped a tear away with her thumb before she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Maura was too stunned by the touch to react and it took a few seconds to respond to the kiss. She was slow and hesitant at first; the detective's hot breath burning on her lips. She put the other glass aside without loosing her out of view and laid her arms around her before she leaned into the kiss, getting lost in the moment. She parted her lips and allowed her tongue to enter; the feeling caused a tingle in her stomach and she softly moaned into Jane's mouth. She broke the kiss before she had a chance to get lost in it, leaving Jane with wanting more immediately. There was hesitation on both sides as their lips touch but there was just as much passion and need; Maura leaned against Jane's slender body, her hands wandering up and down her spine before she laid them on her neck.

She knew there would finally be a night to remember.


End file.
